Where's My Money
by Isiah02
Summary: Esteban owes Elena money and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get what she's owed from him. Another fun random Elena of Avalor story. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Where's My Money. Again, we have another random story after a while. Man we gotta start posting more of those often.**

 **Tom: Guess that's what happens when you do two big stories at the same time, eh?**

 **Isiah: Yeah, I suppose you're right. But now that one of those big stories is complete, we can do fun random stories like this.**

 **Tom: Sounds like a plan to me. If you guys remember that episode of Family Guy where Stewie beats up Brian for not giving him his money, then you should know what this story is based off of.**

 **Isiah: Alright, with that outta the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Where's My Money**

Chancellor Esteban was in the royal library reading today's newspaper when Elena spotted him at the door. She smiled knocking on the door and said, "Hey, it's me. Knock knock."

"Hey Elena," Esteban greeted his cousin.

"So um, you got uh- You got my money," Elena asked sitting next to Esteban.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be sure to pay you soon," Esteban said looking at Elena.

"Okay, well here's a suggestion. Have the money by Saturday and there won't be any problems," Elena advised.

"Saturday?"

"Yep in 48 hours."

Esteban gave out a weird look as he spoke. "What happens in 48 hours?"

"I don't know," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sidekick. I'm just saying it'll probably be better for everybody if you had the money by Saturday."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Esteban said.

"Perfect. So, how's everything else going." Elena asked.

"Going pretty smoothly for me," Esteban said.

"That's good. Well I better get going now," Elena said getting up and going to the exit. She then looked back and said, "Don't forget! Nah you won't forget."

 **Saturday Afternoon**

Esteban was in Isabel's bedroom helping her with an invention. When they were done, Isabel left the bedroom with Esteban following her, but he stopped when Elena called him from behind.

"Hey Elena," the Chancellor greeted Elena.

"Hey there," Elena greeted back holding a glass cup of apple juice. "So, it's been 48 hours. Got my money?"

Esteban thought for a moment before speaking. "Oh crud. You know, just give me until next Saturday and I'll have it for you."

The smile Elena had wore off as she spoke. "Oh. Well that's funny, I could've sworn I said have it today."

"Yeah, I don't have it. Sorry."

"Hmm. Okay then," Elena took a sip of her apple juice. "That's some good apple juice." Elena then threw the glass cup at Esteban's head making him scream in pain and he went back into Isabel's bedroom with Elena following him. "Yeah, did that hurt," she asked closing the door behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL," Esteban screamed holding his blood covered head.

"Don't feel so good, does it?! Of course it doesn't," Elena said loudly as she began kicking Esteban in his legs making him fall on his stomach. "Yeah that's what happens!"

"Oh my God," Esteban tried getting up but was flipped to his back by Elena. She then started stomping his stomach several times before grabbing his collar and punching his face in.

"Where's my money," Elena repeatedly asked punching her cousin. "You're gonna give me my money?! Where's my money man?!"

Knowing that she was getting screams of pain by her cousin, Elena went over to one of her sister's toolboxes and took out a wrench. She then saw Esteban trying to get up again and quickly went to beating him with the wrench. "Where's the money," she asked more impatiently.

Still getting nothing but screams, Elena continued beating her cousin with the wrench and said, "Yeah, you like that?! That feels good?! Does that feel good?!" Elena then stopped beating Esteban and threw him into one of her sister's inventions. Shattering it and electrocuting Esteban in the process.

"Where's my money man?! WHERE'S MY MONEY," Elena gave Esteban a few more hits to the head with the wrench before finally putting the beating to a stop. She then threw the wrench to the side and took a hand towel. Wiping her hands as she said, "You got until 5 o'clock. Understand? You got until 5 o'clock."

"You freaking psychopath," Esteban said letting the pain he had get the best of him. Elena threw the towel at Esteban and told him to clean himself up before leaving the room.

 **At Lunchtime**

The Flores familia were in the dining room having lunch when they spotted Esteban limping to the table. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"Dios Mio, Esteban," Luisa said being the first to speak up.

"What the heck happened to you cousin," Isabel asked in worry.

Esteban looked at Elena who was eating her sandwich and at the same time lifted her eyes at him. He then took a breather and said, "I um...fell down the stairs."

"Hmph. You should be more careful," Elena said taking another bite of her sandwich.

 **A Few Days Later**

Esteban was walking in the halls making sure that Elena wasn't anywhere in sight. Just when he was going for the stairway, he let out a gasp as he spotted Elena having a friendly chat with Mateo. He then went into the closest and came out a minute later with a colorful afro and beard.

Esteban walked normally by Elena and Mateo and said, "Morning kids."

"Hello, good sir," Elena greeted back along with Mateo waving to him. She then took another look at who walked by her and shouted, "Wait a minute, what the hell?!"

Esteban knew Elena wasn't being fooled and made a run for the stairway. But he knew it wouldn't end well when he felt his cousin's hands push him down the stairs. Elena quickly ran down the stairs and struck Esteban with Mateo's tamborita.

"I'm getting real tired of you ducking me man," Elena said beating up Esteban with the tamborita.

"Oh my God! Please stop," Esteban begged but to no avail.

"Getting really tired," Elena repeated herself.

Mateo and Zuzo were watching the beating from upstairs and were in shock to see what was happening.

"Dear Alacazar! She's beating the hell out of Esteban," Mateo said amused. "I gotta WorldStar this!"

"Way ahead of you Mateo," Zuzo said getting out a spirit world camera.

"WorldStar," Mateo shouted as he started filming with his camera.

"Spirit WorldStar," Zuzo shouted with him.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY?! WHERE'S MY DAMN MONEY," Elena asked hitting Esteban a few more times with the tamborita. She then stopped and said, "Yeah you got money to pay for fake hairstyles, huh? How much you pay for that fake hairstyle?"

"$10.99," Esteban answered only to be greeted by Elena's Scepter's Blaze element to his kneecap. Esteban let out a loud scream at this and held his shot kneecap. He then looked at Elena and said, "Listen, you just gotta give me more time-"

Elena wasn't having any of her cousin's crap and shot her Blaze element at his other kneecap. She then started beating him with her Scepter and said, "Don't make a fool outta me! I want my money!" She then stopped the beating and looked at Esteban, in more pain than ever.

"I want my money man," Elena said before going over her Scepter of Light's elements.

"Elena," Esteban called out trying to hold it together. "Cousin, this is crazy, you have to-" He stopped speaking when he saw Elena aim her Scepter of Light at him again. "OH MY GOD!"

"BURN," Elena shouted as a fire element set Esteban on fire. Loud screams really filled the living as Esteban was getting burned.

Making sure not to kill Esteban, Elena stopped the burning element from her Scepter of Light and went over to Esteban for a response. "Alright, let's go to the bank," he said.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Elena smiled as she dragged Esteban out the palace by his collar.

"Hot damn, that was crazy," Mateo said as he stopped filming.

"Real crazy," Zuzo said as he stopped filming himself. "I wonder what Esteban owes Elena money for."

"From what Naomi told me, it was a bet from an olaball game," Mateo answered.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Family Guy has without a doubt the funniest moments.**

 **Tom: So true.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, well with that being said, that wraps up another fun random story. Hope you guys enjoyed it and laughed a little at least. We're making such great timing on Avalor's Continued Nightmare if you haven't seen that story yet by any chance. Also there's some hot stuff we wrapped up on Third Round's a Charm if you haven't seen the finish to that.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**


End file.
